


It Must Have Been Sunstroke

by lost_in_a_good_book



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cricket, Gen, Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_good_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_good_book
Summary: Sidney can think of only one explanation for how he'd felt by the end of the cricket match.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	It Must Have Been Sunstroke

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me in advance for any mistakes about cricket - I know (almost) nothing!

Sidney was already hot well before the match began. That girl, rather than popping up everywhere, now was avoiding him wherever he might go on the beach. Or, if their eyes did happen to meet, she frowned. He, on the other hand, could not seem to keep himself from watching her, though he looked away quickly if her gaze happened to pass over him.

_“I assume you’re here for the cricket, Mr. Parker,”_ he thought mockingly. How trite, how obvious she could be. He thought he’d done rather well with his dry observation of _“Never short of assumptions, Miss Heywood,”_ and had enjoyed the unconcealed annoyance on her face as she struggled to respond.

Now he was the one annoyed, as he watched her flirt with Young Stringer. Really, she was no better than those foolish Beaufort sisters. _“Ask me again after I see you play,”_ giving the young man her most engaging smile - oh, come now, miss! No wonder the young fellow had started to make mooncalf eyes at her.

But now she was coming towards him and looking at him - no, she turned away. And back again, only to score a point in their contest of wills with _“...good luck, though I imagine you don’t think you’ll need it.”_

This time, his retort about assumptions sounded feeble even to his ears. He tossed back the rest of his champagne and strode onto the pitch, snapping his fingers for the ball to come his way.

\- - -

As he prepared to bowl, he dared a glance at the spectators. Yes, there she was in the front ranks, smiling and looking remarkably fetching (he had to acknowledge) as the breeze ruffled her curls beneath her bonnet. She was looking at the players, but he could not tell if she might be looking at him. 

As he began his run to bowl, a part of his mind noticed that he was being careful to display excellent form. 

Young Springer was at bat, and on successfully making it back to the first wicket, grinned broadly at one spectator in particular; she returned a beaming smile. Sidney scowled - that he, Sidney Parker, one of London’s most eligible bachelors, now found himself in a sort of duel with a youngster for the attentions of a country chit!

His next bowl to Stringer was especially fast.

\- - -

When she offered to take Tom’s place, Sidney was not sure if he was pleased or annoyed. Here she was again being too self-sure for a young lady! And that Willingden produced ladies who played a man’s sport explained a great deal about Miss Heywood’s hoydenish behaviors.

She could not even take advice properly! _“I’m concentrating, and you’re putting me off!”_

_“All right,”_ he said, but thought, let us see how she fares when playing with men! She did ask to do this, after all.

That young buck Springer bowled her an easy one, but Sidney still expected her to waft. To his great surprise - though apparently, not to hers - she hit the ball well, to the far side of the pitch, and as they passed each other running, Sidney accidentally let out a little whoop.

At the wicket, turning back towards her, he felt an almost foolish grin take over his face, brought on by the pleasure of having watched her run with her skirts hiked up (and enhanced by a glimpse caught in passing of a shapely calf). 

Young Stringer noticed his grin; then Sidney found that he was now on the receiving end of a wickedly fast bowl.

As Miss Heywood continued to bat well, her pure joy was contagious, her look like the one he’d seen at that first ball as she danced a reel. They batted so well as a pair during each of their turns that they evened the score of the match.

Then the winning run was in question for their side. Sidney heard Robinson’s advice to Stringer of “not going soft on her,” and worried that she would have to face a real bowl this time. But he admired her determination as she took a firmer stance.

Perhaps he should not have doubted Stringer’s intentions, for the bowl was not difficult, and she hit it well. 

Sidney, upon reaching the first wicket, immediately turned back to the far end and Miss Heywood, though he resisted the urge to run. She was striding confidently towards him, an amused expression on her face as she asked, “Is that a smile I see?”

He could not help his wry grin even as he answered, “Oh, I doubt it!” He won such a smile from her that he did not even mind (so much) that she left him to talk to Stringer. Sidney found himself unreasonably pleased that her happiness had included him even for a few moments.

Looking after her, he realized that he’d cocked his head, as he did when he was reconsidering matters. 

\- - -

Later, he heard himself congratulate her somewhat gruffly, as he tried to restrain his enthusiasm. For his eye was caught by her slim arm, raised to brush back her unruly locks, and he wondered how something could be both so delicate and so strong.

She continued to surprise him, sometimes in the best ways.

\- - -

Even with his alarm at Georgianna’s disappearance, he could not help but admire Miss Heywood’s fleetness (and figure) as she ran up the beach towards the town. He shook his head a little; for he realized that his opinion of her had again altered entirely - in just the space of an afternoon.

\- - -

But by the end of that day, when he was yet again furious with her for the second time in as many weeks, he thought that the sun must have affected him quite badly for him **ever** to have thought well of that girl. Even if, he admitted to himself angrily, he did despite it all still very much want to kiss her.

\- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I love chapter fics, sometimes I just want something short and light for my fic hit. I hope this fills that need for some of you!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, as is any constructive feedback.


End file.
